The Young World Alliance
Welcome! If you would like to join the YoungWorld Alliance, please visit our forum. Based primarily in NationStates, our forum has recently expanded to include a Cyber Nations section. Once you register on the forum, you will first need to introduce yourself in The Courtyard. After that, scroll to the Cyber Nations forum and declare your interest in joining our alliance. Embassy requests should be forwarded to Foreign Minister Nataniel. The Charter of Alliance ARTICLE 1. INTRODUCTION. The Young World Alliance is hereby formed between independent sovereign Cyber Nations for the mutual protection and advancement of those nations global interests. It is a stated goal of this organization to promote peaceful relations, common security and economic wealth among member Cyber Nations and strive to be a positive and constructive voice amid the myriad alliances. ARTICLE 2. MEMBERSHIP. Section I. Open Membership Membership shall be open to any nation which has a Cybernation, except for those nations which breach the regulations set forth in this article. Section II. Aggressors No nation which has, in the opinion of the alliance a history of unwarranted aggression, may become a member of the alliance. Section III. Hostiles No nation which has been a member of an alliance hostile to TYWA may become a member of this alliance. Section IV. Membership Amendments The government may pass further restrictions as amendments to this charter. Section V. Ostracism A nation may be expelled from the alliance if 75% of the other members agree that the nation should be expelled. A vote on expelling a member may be called by any other alliance member. Section VI. Ambassadors A nation which has been accepted by the government as an ambassador shall be permitted to contribute to general discussions but will have no vote. ARTICLE 3. GOVERNMENT. Section I Government of the alliance shall be democratic and by elected committee, of which there shall be 6 positions. These shall be. 1. Chancellor. Overall chairman of the alliance, elected 6 weekly with veto powers over all committee decisions accept EGM votes (see ARTICLE 7 article 1)and is responsible for driving the alliance forward. 2. Foreign Minister. Responsible for relations with other alliances, organising embassies, upholding the good name of the alliance. 3. Finance Minister. Responsible for trade and Aid. Oversees the alliance aid program. Advices on development issues. Runs the TYW free trade Area which includes all Cyber Nations that reside on the forum not only alliance members. 4. Intelligence Minister. Responsible for keeping the alliance apprised on world events, ensuring no alliance decisions are made on unreliable or insufficient knowledge. 5. Defense minister. Organizes TYW military resources, advices on defense matters, plans campaigns and appoints leadership of an organized rapid response force. 6. Recruitment and Forum relations Minister. Plans and implements recruitment and retention strategies for the alliance, both on and off TYW forum. Represents TYW Cyber Nations interests on the forum large. ARTICLE 4. ELECTIONS. Section I. Every 6 weeks, volunteers will submit themselves to be the new government. Submissions will be accepted for a week. After this, voting will take place on all volunteers for a week. The person with the majority of votes shall be elected to the designated post. If there is a draw between two or more candidates with the highest number of votes, then a second election shall be held, consisting only of those candidates who drew with each other. If there is still a draw after the second election, then Carinthe may appoint a Chancellor. (see article 7 section 3). ARTICLE 5. WAR AND DEFENSE. Section I. Rogue attackers. If an alliance member or members are attacked without provocation, they may counter attack with any resources at its disposal excepting nuclear weapons. However it may be prudent to merely bolster defending forces and retaliate with cruise missiles alone. HOWEVER, if the attacker is displaying Alliance insignia, that alliance must first be contacted by the Foreign minister or designated diplomats to ensure that the member is either falsely claiming membership or not acting at the behest of the alliance. Make a thread in the forum describing how this war came about. Leave out no detail. Include links to your nation and the assaulting nation(s). The minister of defense will plan and organize an appropriate counterattack while the foreign minister will first contact the aggressor and attempt to resolve the matter peacefully. If peace is declared right after the enemy is sent the message, accept it. If the enemy attacks you again after they receive the message and then declares peace, you are not obligated to accept but may if you just want to get out of war. If you are attacked again after the foreign minister has sent the warning message, report it in your thread. At this point the defence minister will initiate counter attacks against the enemy as planned. Section II. Inter-Alliance Wars If TYWA is attacked by another alliance: All actions should be coordinated through the government and a peaceful solution sought by diplomatic representation at the highest level (the Foreign minister or chancellor) while the defense minister prepares an action plan for the defense of the alliance in case diplomacy fails. Section III. Non-Aggression TYWA renounces offensive war as a means of obtaining land, resources or reputation. However, it reserves its right to defend itself from all outside aggression. Section IV. Declarations of War In all other instances where military action is possible and not covered by articles I and II above a general vote shall be taken of all members. This vote will be binding if 75% or more member vote for a particular course of action. The chancellor may exercise the power of veto over this vote, however does so at the risk of the general membership bringing a vote of no confidence in the chancellor (see article 7 section 1) ARTICLE 6. THE ALLIANCE AID PROGRAM. Note: All appeals for funds should be directed to the Finance Minister. Section I. Start-out Grants. The alliance shall provide aid to all new nations that become members. By ‘new’ it is meant that any nation newly joining the alliance under 1 month of age is eligible for an aid request. Members with a daily income of over 10,000 are encouraged to give aid where they can. A target of 10,000 per new member should be sought. Section II. Development Loans. Established nations can appeal for money to complete stated projects. It is informally expected that those who borrow will one day lend if so called to do. Section III. Redevelopment Aid. Funds are available for nations ravaged by the collateral damages of war. Section IV. Records The finance ministry should keep a record of aid to ensure that the burden of giving and benefits of receiving are equitably distributed. ARTICLE 7. INDIVIDUAL ALLIANCE LAWS. Section I. Extraordinary General Meetings. Members may call together a council to vote against the decisions of their elected government if it is deemed that the government has acted against the best interests of the Alliance. This "Extraordinary General Meeting" or "EGM" must vote with a super-majority of 75% to override council decisions. It may also be used to call votes of no confidence in the government and individual government members. A 75% percent vote against a minister will force a resignation and subsequent election to fill the position. Section II. Team Colors. Membership is available to any team. Although the majority of our members are "green" the TYWA is presently a "colorless" alliance. If at any future stage a member wishes to initiate an all-Alliance move to a particular team color this may be done through the 75% voting mechanism, however the vote shall run for no less than 1 week. Section III. Monarchy. TYW is historically a monarchy and as such the nation of Carinthe, as ancient founder of the ideals and forums of TYW, holds the right to assume the role of Monarch with powers akin to the chancellor. If the chancellor becomes incapacitated or voted out of office by EGM, Carinthe may assume the role of sole alliance leader and head of government until a new chancellor is elected. Carinthe may choose not to assume this position, however it is always to remain open to her. Section IV. Amendments The government may pass new laws and amendments after a 75% vote of the membership and add them to the charter.